


Scent And Feel

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of the great Canadian outdoors, maple syrup with hints of Cannabis and sex.</p><p>That was all I needed at this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent And Feel

Moss. Pine. Lumber. Fresh air, the outdoors.

Maple syrup. Maple trees.

A hint of marijuana.

I chuckled quietly, my nose resting against Matt’s neck as we laid inter tangled on the bed.

I closed my eyes, just enjoying the warmth and scent of the blonde.

Our breathing had long slowed, our body long dried of the sweat and our minds sharpened from the fuzz of arousal and sex.

Yet we stayed like this, both silent.

It was enough to enjoy each other’s presence before our usual bickering and fighting started up again.

Before we had to return to the real world and face our problems, mistakes and differences.

It was enough.

The scent of the great Canadian outdoors, maple syrup with hints of Cannabis and sex.

That was all I needed at this moment.

Just the scent of Matt. Just the feel of Matt.

It was enough. In this moment, I knew.

It’d always be enough.


End file.
